The present invention relates to photographic cameras of the type provided with an electronic exposure control system including a photosensitive light-measuring stage and a shutter-control electromagnet, and provided also with a focussing system for automatically adjusting the setting of the objective in dependence upon automatically measured subject distance or, alternatively, merely indicating to the user the direction in which he should move a manual focus adjuster for the same purpose.